


I didn't promise you anything

by Idris



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/pseuds/Idris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharkay has often noticed that people like to have someone to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't promise you anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я вам ничего не обещал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437992) by [Wayward_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr)



Tharkay has often noticed that people like to have someone to blame.

Their mistakes, their regrets, their dreams, their dishonours, their losses. Sometimes they blame him, sometimes someone else. It is all much the same to Tharkay by now.

He doesn’t take much notice of it. No, the only thing that Tharkay takes from it is this: he will own his mistakes from beginning to end. It is a trait that he can think highly of in others, which he supposes is why he can respect Laurence when all has been said and done and broken. 


End file.
